


brought closer to death

by gcmp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, but not rlly, drug abuse kinda, i was really tired, kihyun just lowkey wants to help, lapslock, poor changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcmp/pseuds/gcmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keep going back, keep taking them, keep denying your addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brought closer to death

**Author's Note:**

> my first writing n i just felt kinda sad when i wrote it and ended it quite abruptly so sorry  
> also it's obviously short and i wrote it in like 10 minutes so it's probably gross so sorry again

sitting up, he sighed, a familiar scent lingering. a few ripped washcloths, a couple teeth whitening boxes. it's not enough. he gazes warily at the items in his room, unsure. a worn out guitar, a violin bow, a piece of the berlin wall, broken dresser, broken bed, broken chair. everything was broken. everything _is_ broken. everything is bland and boring and broken and he wants to run away.

he wants to start life over again and change his outcomes into something better, something _brighter_. something more realistic and something to make him feel like something instead of nothing. his body was weak and fragile and everything everyone wanted nothing to do with. nothing was going through his mind and he left his room, left his house, left his mind and went to meet with kihyun.

kihyun gave him some pills some time ago and he's never felt more tangible than when taking them. he's wasted his money, he's wasted his parents' money, he's wasted himself for those pills after kihyun offered the first time.  
keep going back, keep taking them, keep denying your addiction.  
he's upset his younger sister and his cousins, his aunts and his uncles, friends and acquaintances,  
himself.

he's upset himself.

 _you got anymore?_ he asks cautiously, avoiding kihyun's gaze.  
_ran out just yesterday, 'm getting some tomorrow, kyun._ comes the reply, and his sigh is heavy and anxious.  
he drags himself back to his house, his parents not noticing. or they were, they just didn't have the heart to think of him as more than just an acquaintance, an old friend that they've argued with. less than acquaintances, just a ghost roaming and occasionally leaving that one desolate room.  
he jogs to school the next day, his neck stiff and his body pale. his body was pulsating and he finds kihyun, who apprehensively said he would get caught trying to get more.

 _it's too much of a risk, you might have to wait longer or find someone else,_ kihyun says, hoping the boy would just quit instead.

 _i get it,_ he answers.

changkyun wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated ?? idk i want to add to it but i have no thoughts


End file.
